Forum:"Use My Pawn" Section
Use My Pawn(Use Edit at top of page to post) Section for those who want to advertise thier pawn for RC, items or other reasons. Info Field(Include this or your post will be removed) * = Infomation Needed Date: DD/MM/YYYY (easier to keep track of requests) Wiki Name: (easier to keep track of requests) *Console: (PS3/Xbox) *Gamertag/PSN ID: *Pawn Name: Pawn Parental Name:(if you can remember) Reason:(anything) ---- Request Section Date: 05/05/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN: Azazel-891 Pawn Name: Sakura Pawn Parental: Sakura Reason: Need Rift Crystals and willing to help out anybody. Pawn is Min/Max ish Sorcerer Date: 05/02/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: Xbox Gamertag: xl Shnitzel lx Pawn Name: Maya Pawn Parental: Don't Remember Reason: Rift Crystals/Foe Knowledge/Helping out Date: 04/29/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 PSN ID: sohct Pawn Name: Leona Pawn Parental: Don't Remember. Reason: Helping out. Currently level 90, Ranger build with Great Gamble. Able to to break horns, wings & stagger Drakes. Would like portcrystals or other any spare end game equipment if have :) ---- Date: 04/27/2013 Wiki Name: None Console: PS3 Gamertag: Holydom Pawn Name: Soren Pawn Parental: Don't Remember. Reason: First time playing through the original Dragon's Dogma in online mode and it feels like no one plays the game, haha. Soren is a full support mage. I'd love for him to be able to help out other players! It'd be fun to see him hired. If you'd like to friend request so you can use him for free just send me one! :D Date:04/27/13 Wiki Name: ThanatosXXI Console: Xbox Gamertag: ThanatosXXI Pawn Name: Nikki Pawn Parental: Don't Remember Reason: Help Others/Rift Crystals Date: 04/25/13 Wiki Name: None Console: Xbox Gamertag: Castiel_Demon Pawn Name: Angel Pawn Parental Name: Angel Reason: Rift Crystals Date: 06/08/2012 Wiki Name: Wexfo Console: PS3 PSN ID: wexfo Pawn Name: Asrylla Reason: Need rift crystals :) ---- Date: 08/22/2012 Wiki Name: None (yet) Console: PS3 PSN ID: GodkingLEONIDAS Pawn Name: Mythranelle Reason: Need decent gear so I don't get my arse kicked so much Date: 08/24/2012 Wiki Name: WebbPiece Console: PS3 PSN ID: WebbPiece Pawn Name: Gen Reason: Feel like helping. My pawn is lvl ∞sorcerer, send me a friend request and you can use her for free. :) ---- Date: 09/28/2012 Wiki Name: =AftahshaK= Console PS3 PSN ID: Aftahshak Pawn Name: Akraine Reason: Nothin' much, just try her and comment if you see something need improving.. Lvl 130 Sorcerer with decent def and magic damage XD...and sexy too...rofl Date: 08/22/2012 Wiki Name: None (yet) Console: XBOX PSN ID: cleaverbubbles Pawn Name: Taylor Reason: advice and maybe some gear if you think she needs it Date: 23/03/2013 Wiki Name: Zerio87 Console: PS3 PSN ID: ZerioDNC Pawn Name: Zack Pawn Parental Name: Zac Reason: Anything really, try him out, rift crystals, all vocations soon (workin on ranger last one), and to trade something if anyone wants, borrow each others pawns for fun and communication. Yeah just anything really, would be fun to see my pawn get hired a few times, only happened once and all I get is freebies but no fun compared when others hire your pawn :) thats it. ---- Date: 19/4/2013 Wiki Name: Bugkiller2008 *Console: Xbox360 *Gamertag: Bugkiller2008 *Pawn Name: Ember Pawn Parental Name: Rygor Reason: Just want her to help out alot, if added to friends she will be free RC. She is a very high level topped with most of the best gear in game and forged. If your new to the game just add me to friends and snatch her up early to have an extremely high advantage at lvl 1 with a 150+ lvl pawn running at your side with a good amount of fabled gear attached. (lvl updating everday and getting higher from BBI farming) ---- Date: 4/26/13 Wiki Name: Griggrig Console: PS3 PSN: alexgrig Pawn Name: Alissa Reason: I ONLY farm Daimon, so i get a LOT of gear, BUT i need rift crystals to uncurse them. I would really appriciate someone strong to use my pawn, so i can get a lot of rifts....oh, and PLZ respond by msg-ing me on psn, so that i know who's using her so i can use urs and get u points also in return. She has ALMOST all hellfire gear.